Spider Monster
The Spider Monster was created from the melted remains of the Flayed to serve as a physical body for the part of the Mind Flayer that had been trapped in Hawkins following the closure of the Gate. He reappeared in Green Stripes: King of the Dimensions as a minor creature that obey Chimaura and later on Green Stripes as King. Name The Spider Monster's name is unknown. Thus, he's been named the Spider Monster because his true name is unknown. Design Appearance The Spider Monster looks like the Mind Flayer but made out of meat and people. He's got 6 legs, three on each side and his head looks like a Mind Flayer but with razor sharp teeth and the tip of the head is split into two. He's cover in spikes, bones, and teeth that run down his body. Each hand has three, long fingers that act as legs for him to run with. He also has tendrils called Demosnakes to act as extra eyes to find his prey and nemesis. The Demosnakes can come out anywhere from his body, including his mouth. Roar The Spider Monster has a deep growling and mating call when he enter the mall. He also has a mixed of a lion and the Mind Flayer's screeching for one part of the season. Origins The Spider Monster1 was created from the melted remains of the Flayed to serve as a physical body for the part of the Mind Flayer that had been trapped in Hawkins following the closure of the Gate. The monstrosity was essentially an enormous weapon the Mind Flayer had created to kill El Hopper (and eventually her friends), and therefore eliminate the only thing standing in his way from annihilating the human race and taking over the Earth. History Stranger Things (Season 3) In the summer of 1985, a secret Russian operation located beneath Hawkins' newly-built Starcourt Mall successfully re-opened the Gate into the Upside Down using the Key. The particulate’s link with the Mind Flayer was re-established, reviving in Brimborn Steel Works where it immediately began to possess a horde of rats. The Mind Flayer then began constructing a physical body for himself out of the rats’ remains, with the ultimate goal to kill El and her friends as revenge for closing the Gate the year prior. To achieve this, he realized he needed to find larger victims, particularly humans. His first host was Billy Hargrove, whom he then used to kidnap Heather Holloway, possessing her as well. Over the span of three days, several more Hawkins residents became hosts to the Mind Flayer, among them being Heather’s parents, Tom and Janet Holloway, as well as Doris Driscoll and Bruce Lowe. These hosts would later be dubbed “the Flayed”. After discovering that the Mind Flayer had returned, the Party along with Nancy and Jonathan decided to use Doris as a way to find the location where the creature’s victims were being flayed. When Nancy and Jonathan went to see Doris at the hospital, they were instead met by Tom and Bruce, who proceeded to attack them. After they had been killed in the ensuing fight, Bruce’s and Tom’s bodies melted and combined to form a grotesque monster. After the creature had been thrown out of a window by Eleven, it escaped into the sewers where it was absorbed into the Spider Monster’s body. On July 4, the Mind Flayer finally enacted his plan; after learning Eleven’s location by using Billy as a decoy, the Mind Flayer summoned all of the Flayed to the steel mill where they were melted and absorbed into the proxy body, allowing it to grow to a massive size. Once complete, the creature made its way to Hopper’s cabin and proceeded to attack the residence. In its assault, the creature managed to grab El by the leg with one of its tentacles, injuring her in the process. Once the tentacle had been severed, El split the Spider Monster’s head in half, temporarily incapacitating it and allowing the group to escape. Due to a small piece of the creature still lodged under El’s skin, the Mind Flayer was able to pursue her to the Starcourt Mall. The Mind Flayer was distracted and lured away from the mall as El, Mike, and Max evaded the creature by escaping through the mall’s back entrance. However, they were intercepted by Billy, alerting the Mind Flayer to El’s location. Once he returned to the mall, Billy brought El to the creature to be killed. Just before he could do so, the creature was pelted with fireworks. When the fireworks were depleted, the Mind Flayer tried again, only to be stopped by Billy, who had returned to his real self. The Mind Flayer retaliated by stabbing Billy with his tentacles, mortally wounding him. Immediately after, the Key was destroyed, thus closing the Gate and severing the Spider Monster’s link with the Mind Flayer. Green Stripes: King of the Dimensions During Stranger Things Season 3, The Spider Monster was summon by Chimaura into the ImBigged Dimension to serve as a minion and help destroy the world. The Spider Monster was in Hawkins, Indiana but much bigger than he was. He begin to destroy and hunt with his new pack until Dr. Amber Tomkins active her device in Boston to call all the monsters to her and then, the Spider Monster begin to make his journey but doesn't see Green Stripes killing Chimaura. He was the first to be been by Green Stripes and bow to him last. He was later on return to his dimension. Abilities Demosnakes The Spider Weapon had tendrils come out of it called Demosnakes and they would reach up to a unknown distance. Climbing The Spider Monster can climb on buildings with ease in his real size. Durability The Spider Weapon is made out of flesh and bones and seen to withstand fireworks thrown at it. Speed and Agility The Spider Monster was able to catch up to a car and able to make his way towards Boston as the first creature. Strength and Combat The Spider Monster can take on buildings with ease and his prey. Weaknesses Hive Mind Once the gate is closed, The Spider Weapon begin to lose it's hive mind to the gate closing. Category:Creatures/Monsters/Titans